Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by consumer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, including those for handling high-speed data transfer. The data transfer process may include a digit-to-analog converter (ADC) to generate digital data from an analog signal. Different types of ADCs are used, depending on the application, and the present disclosure relates to any sort of ADC architecture, including and not limited to a pipelined successive approximate architecture (SAR) ADC, a sigma-delta ADC with a switched capacitor feedback digital-to-analog converter (DAC), a multiplying DAC and to any switch capacitor reference architecture.